Encuentro entre dos mundos
by white and black
Summary: Otro verano aburrido, sin niticias malas... pig pasa volando por la piesa... alguien lo viene a buscar...¿donde esta su padrino?... un fic vasado en la hidtoria de Salem.


_HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMERA HISTOIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN HARTOS REVIEWS. NO ME SAQUEN SI ES QUE ES PARECIDA A OTRA HISTORIA, LA PENSÉ YO SOLO. LEAN CONCECUENCIAS DE DANIBLACK, ESTA MUY BUENO._

_white and black

* * *

_ **Encuentro entre dos mundos  
**  
Capítulo I: La sorpresa  
  
Era el mismo verano para Harry, aburrido, solo con Hedwig, en su alcoba del segundo piso, en la casa de sus tíos, los Dursley. Un día, cuando él estaba leyendo la "La Historia de la Magia" y Hedwig ululaba en su jaula, ocurrió algo imprevisto, enfrente del paso volando Pigwidgeon, la inquieta lechuza de Ron, la cual chocó con el armario de Harry. Harry, después de presenciar tal choque, fue corriendo a auxiliar a Pig, cuando llego a su lado, Harry, se dio cuenta de que traía un extraño paquete en sus patas. Harry con mucho cuidado desato el paquete de las patas de Pig, y lo dejó encima de su cama, después, se acercó a Pig, lo tomó y con mucho cuidado lo puso en la jaula con Hedwig, el cual al ver que le habrían su jaula se puso muy excitado y cuando vio abierta la jaula salió volando hacia la ventana que estaba abierta. Harry, después de ver a Hedwig volar, dejó a Pig donde su lechuza había estado posada. Al terminar de hacer esto, Harry se dirigió hacia su cama, para ver y abrir el extraño paquete que Ron le había mandado. Harry, muy emocionado, abrió el paquete y cuando miró el interior, se dio cuenta que era una torta de cumpleaños y una carta de su amigo. Harry la abrió y la empezó a leer:  
  
Querido Harry:  
¡¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños!!!, Que tengas un muy feliz día y que cumplas muchos años mas, (espero que pasemos los 18, ya que tenemos 16 y todavía no pasa nada con ninguna chica). Hermione y Yo, te deseamos lo mejor y esperamos verte muy pronto, ¡ha si! se me olvidaba, todos aquí también te mandan un muy feliz cumpleaños y Mamá me dice que te cuides mucho y que no salgas solo de la casa de tus tíos.  
  
Nos vemos pronto Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry muy excitado releyó la carta como 5 veces. Estaba tan contento de haber recibido la carta justo el día antes de su cumpleaños, que dejo de estudiar y se puso a comer (por anticipado) una gran rebanada de pastel. Harry después de comer, guardó sus libros y pergaminos y se tendió en la cama, para imaginar lo que Ron, Hermione y todos los demás estaban haciendo en la madriguera. En medio de su divagación metal se puso a pensar si es que Dumbledore les había concedido volver a la casa de Ron, o si todavia estaban en el cuartel de la orden. Sin darse cuenta, Harry, lentamente se quedo dormido. Al otro día, Harry se despertó muy temprano, con un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz. En medio de los gritos de su primo, Harry, trató de pensar que era lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort, para que a Harry le doliera su cicatriz. Después de un rato, cuando se le paso el dolor, escucho que lo llamaban de la planta baja, era tía Petunia la que lo llamaba, para que hiciera el desayuno. Cuando bajó, encontró a tío Vernon discutiendo con big D (o Diddy, como le decía tía Petunia), para que se fuera a entrenar boxeo, pero big D le decía que no, que él iba a salir con sus amigos y que no le importaba nada lo que pensara su Papá. Harry, al pasar al lado de su primo, recibió un empujón de este, que lo lanzo y lo hizo caer al lado de la mesa de centro de los Dursley. Tío Vernon al ver lo que hizo, lo felicito y empezó a reír junto con él. Después de que Harry hizo el desayuno para todos, pero menos para el (ya que tenia que comer solo y muy poco),se dispuso a subir hacia su habitación y cuando puso el pie en el segundo peldaño de la escalera, escuchó un gran estruendo en la chimenea, rápidamente bajo y se dirigió hacia el lugar del ruido y para su sorpresa, encontró en medio de la sala a Dobby (el ex Elfo Domestico de los Malfoy, el mismo que Harry ayudo para que lo liberaran), entre que Harry caía en conciencia, de quien era el personaje que estaba en frente de sus ojos. Los Dursley estaban muy asustados, casi muertos, al ver cuan fea y horrible era aquella criatura. Tío Vernon, armándose de valor y tomando mucho aire (para no explotar de la rabia y el susto), intento regañar a Harry, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Dobby, les dijo – Cállate asqueroso muggle- Harry muy sorprendido de lo que había dicho Dobby, empezó a preguntarle a este, todas las dudas del porque estaba aquí él. - ¿Que ases aquí Dobby?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Lo vengo a buscar, señor Harry Potter- le respondió el Elfo.  
  
- Me vienes a buscar, ¿para ir a donde?- dijo Harry.  
  
- A donde usted sabe, señor Harry Potter- le respondió este.  
  
- A la madriguera, con Ron, con Hermione, con todos- dijo, muy emocionado Harry.  
  
- No señor Harry Potter, usted se equivoca, es para ir al cuartel general- dijo, en tono burlesco el Elfo a Harry.  
  
- ¿Yo solo con esos magos?- dijo Harry.  
  
- Se vuelve a equivocar, señor Harry Potter, va a estar con todos sus amigos, creo- le respondió el elfo.  
  
- ¿Con todos?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Sí con tos, con la señorita Granger, con los Wesley, con esos magos, con ellos.

* * *

Después de semejante noticia, Harry se puso muy contento y empezó a celebrar y sin mas ni más subió a su alcoba a ordenar todo. Cuando Harry se encontraba ordenando sus cosas, los Dursley se quedaron a solas con Dobby, el cual para divertirse un rato empezó a asustarlos, mostrándoles sus dientes y haciendo magia enfrente de ellos. Tío vernos, entre asustado y enfurecido trató de encarar a Dobby, pero cuando este hizo como que iba a hablar, el elfo le gritó, diciéndole – Cállate cerdo mantecoso y repugnante muggle-, ante tal insulto, tío Vernon se agazapó junto a los otros Dursley. Mientras tanto Harry en su alcoba seguía ordenando sus cosas y riéndose del insulto que le lanzo Dobby a su tío y pensando si algún día él haría lo mismo. Cuando bajo, encontró a los Dursley amontonados en su cocina, sin moverse, temblando de miedo. Harry no aguanto la risa y empezó a reír a carcajada, por lo que veía. De repente empezó a pensar en que s iban a ir, cuando vio que en medio de la sala estaba un calcetín de color verde, con hoyos y se imagino que era un traslador y para no quedar con la duda le pregunto a Dobby- ¿ En qué nos vamos?- el elfo le respondió – ve el calcetín verde que está en la sala, señor Harry Potter, en eso nos vamos, es un traslador, a mi se me ocurrió que fuera eso, para que no se me perdiera y para que no me lo quitaran -. Harry lanzo una pequeña risa. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los Dursley, Harry les dijo -Me voy no regresare hasta el año que viene-, los Dursley esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue rápidamente borrada, al ver la expresión del elfo. Dobby y Harry, se acercaron al calcetín que estaba en la sala de estar de los Dursley. Dobby dijo unas palabras en elfico y el calcetín empezó a moverse y a producir un ruido, de tal magnitud, que los Dursley salieron corriendo hacia sus piezas en el segundo piso. Dobby tomo fuertemente del brazo Harry, el cual sostuvo con fuerza su baúl y la jaula vacía de su lechuza. Harry sintió un estremezón y todo le empezó a dar vuelta, la sala de estar de los Dursley se iba borrando de su visión, cuando de repente todo cesó, habían llegado a la esquina de la calle, donde se ubicaba el cuartel de la orden del fénix. Sorprendentemente, en ese mismo momento un gato desaparecía de esa esquina. El elfo, inmediatamente se hizo invisible y sin mas ni más, dijo un hechizo en élfico, el cual hizo levitar, por encima del suelo, las cosas de Harry. Este siguió sus cosas, muy preocupado, viendo que nadie estuvieran mirando tal espectáculo. Caminaron media cuadra, cuando las cosas de Harry se detuvieron en seco, el elfo se hizo visible y con un leve silbido, hizo que las casas 11 y 13 se corrieran y entre ellas apareciera la 12 de Grimmauld Place, aunque Harry ya lo había visto antes, no dejó de sorprenderse, al ver tal asombroso espectáculo y tal tamaña magia en ese preciso instante. La puerta que tuvieron enfrente de ellos era vieja y entera mohosa, de repente empezaron a escuchar como las cerraduras de esa puerta se empezaban a correr y los candados a abrirse. Dobby abrió la puerta y le dijo a Harry – señor Harry Potter, entre por favor, sus cosas lo seguirán y cuando estén a dentro subirán a su cuarto –. Harry al entrar se encontró con la antigua casa de su padrino y al que fue de toda su familia, de pronto recordó el cuadro donde había sido pintada la bulliciosa y mal humorada de la madre de Sirius. De repente escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él y que todas la s cerraduras y todos los cantados también se cerraban. Dobby apareció enfrente de Harry, el cual se asustó al verlo. Dobby se despidió de Harry y le dijo – señor Harry Potter, está en su casa, vaya a descansar que el viaje fue agotador, por mientras yo me voy a buscar a Kracher, ese elfo terco que no se deja convencer de que pida la libertad y que se valla con migo a recorrer el mundo y que al final se quede en Hogwarts a trabajar con los otros elfos y obviamente que le paguen igual que a mi, pero no quiere y me a costado un mundo convencerlo de que no se azote y que no se auto castigue igual que como lo hacía yo -, después de dicho esto, el elfo se fue corriendo, muy excitado, al ver cumplida su primera misión para la orden del fénix. Al verse solo, Harry empezó a buscar a sus amigos, primero subió por las escaleras, observando las cabezas de elfos que estaban a al costado derecho. Llegó arriba y entró en la pieza donde se había quedado la vez pasada y cuando abrió la puerta no encontró nada, solo las cosas de Ron y las suyas, que ya habían subido. Siguió buscando por toda la planta alta, sin encontrar a nadie, abriendo puerta por puerta y solo ver oscuridad y camas. Se estaba dando por vencido al no encontrar a nadie en la casa, abrió otra puerta sin esperanza, pero cuando miró si había alguien, encontró al hipogrifo, en el cual se había escapado su padrino hacia un tiempo atrás, lo saludó y se puso a conversarle y a preguntarle por que no había nadie en la casa, en medio de su absurda conversación escucho un ruido en el primer piso, sonó como si algo se cayera y sin mas ni más se fue de la pieza del hipogrifo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a la planta baja, miró hacia la izquierda, vio la puerta de la cocina y con mucho ímpetu la abrió, estaba toda oscura, cuando la vio se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando de repente se escucho un gran ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOOOOOOORPRESAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!, Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a todos sus amigos con un divertido gorro de cumpleaños sobre sus cabezas. Él no lo podía creer, le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, solo para él. Harry no resistió mas y se puso a llorar, todos sus amigos se le acercaron a saludarlo y preguntarle de por que lloraba y este les respondía por que estoy emocionado, sé secó las lágrimas y se puso a reír junto con todos. Hermione se le acercó y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que Harry tuvo que decirle que parara, esta se disculpó y le dio un gran beso en l mejilla, después se le acercó Ron y lo saludó y lo abrazo con mucho cariño. El pobre Harry tomó aire cuando de repente sintió que lo estrangulaban, era la señora Molly, la mamá de Ron la que lo abrazaba y luego lo besaba. Saludo a todos de un hola y cuando termino de decir la palabra, todos a coro empezaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz y al terminar la canción, Harry, de nuevo se puso a llorar de la emoción. El pidió 1 deseo, cuando soplo las velas, las 16 velas. La señora Molly les sirvió a todos un pedazo de torta, la cual tenia un sabor tan exquisito y tan sabroso que Harry no pudo rechazar el segundo pedazo que le ofreció la señora Molly. El recibió el pedazo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos sentados y cuando llego hacia ellos le pregunto

* * *

- ¿Cómo están? –  
  
- Bien - dijeron a coro los dos amigos.  
  
- ¿Que han hecho?- les pregunto Harry.  
  
- Solo trabajar en limpiar – dijo Ron.-  
  
- Y estudiar – le acoto Hermione.  
  
Harry no aguanto esa hipocresía y los empezó a llenar de preguntas, las cuales eran  
  
- ¿Qué han estado haciendo para impedir que Voldemort regrese? ; ¿Saben cuales han sido sus movimientos? ; ¿Qué ha estado haciendo la orden? ; ¿Porqué me enviaron tan pocas lechuzas?, ha lo olvidaba, fue Dumbledore el que les hizo jurar que no me contarían mucho – Harry sé empezó a enfurecer en medio de su fiesta, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando y se calmo de sopetón. Sus amigos empezaron a responderle sus preguntas.  
  
-Harry cálmate – le dijo Hermione - no te enojes con nosotros, ya te vamos a responder.  
  
– Si, primero – dijo Ron – nosottros no sabemos mucho, ya que como tu sabes no nos dejan entrar a la orden y a sus super reuniones secretas y solo hemos alcanzado a oír que quien tu sabes, no ha hecho nada y que solo a reclutado mas mortífagos – de repente Hermione lo interrumpió.  
  
- Si, no sabemos casi nada, solo que Snape esta en un trabajo muy peligroso y que Hagrid tuvo que devolver al gigante, para que tratara de convencer a sus otros amigos de su misma especie. La orden esta trabajando en conjunto con el ministerio de magia y también sabemos que están tomando medidas muy drásticas, para los traidores. – dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pobre Hagrid, sé debió sentir muy mal cuando le dijeron que tenia que devolver a su hermano- dijo Harry, este prosiguió – ¿Y como es eso de que Snape esta en una misión secreta, no saben nada mas de eso, ni con las orejas extensibles?  
  
- No Harry, no sabemos nada mas- Justo cuando Hermione dijo la última palabra, la señora Molly les dijo que se fueran a acostar y que los mayores se quedaran ordenado la cochinada que habían dejado. La señora Molly se dirigió hacia Harry y le dijo que subiera a su pieza que iba a dormir junto con Ron, igual que la ultima vez que vino. Los amigos se despidieron y subieron a acostarse, aunque sabían que era temprano, no se atrevieron en responderle a la señora Molly, ya que se podía enojar mucho y que eso no era favorable para ellos. Los tres amigos, junto con Fred y George y Ginny, tuvieron que subir a acostare. Al igual que la vez pasada los gemelos durmieron juntos y las mujeres juntas y Ron y Harry juntos. Cuando se despidieron de las mujeres y de los gemelos, Harry le pregunto a Ron si es que tenia sueño y este le respondió que no. En silencio los amigos sé pusieron la ropa y cuando estuvieron acosados, Ron empezó a conversar con Harry  
  
- ¿Cómo lo pasaste en la casa de tus tíos?-  
  
- Como crees, mal, big D me golpeó todos los días y no me dejaban salir, parecía un encierro, pensaba que era mejor estar en Askaban que en la casa de los Dursley-.  
  
- Aquí no a sido mucho mejor, mamá sé a empecinado en que hagamos las tareas de la casa o que avancemos para el colegio o simplemente no hagamos nada-.  
  
La conversación fue interrumpida por un estruendo en la planta baja, eran los gritos de la mamá de Sirius, la cual insultaba a todos. Cuando escucho estos gritos, Harry empezó a pensar y empezó a preguntarse de su padrino y de que no lo había visto en su fiesta. Cuando los gritos se callaron, Harry le pregunto a su amigo  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Sirius?, no lo vi en la cocina, ¿ Tú sabes lo que esta haciendo?-.  
  
Ron se puso nervioso y se tapó con las sábanas, dio media vuelta y guardo silencio. 


End file.
